Mother knows best
by Silvaniss
Summary: : Gaara only lives for his village he puts little thought or care into himself. But all of that is about to change thanks to a snarky demon and his mother taking a interest in his love life. Gaara x?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all and thank you for taking the time to read chapter one of mother knows best. I would to apologize for any errors or anything of that nature but please enjoy. Reviews are welcome and I will do my best to update regularly.

Summary: Gaara only lives for his village he puts little thought or care into himself. But all of that is about to change thanks to a snarky demon and his mother.

Chapter one

A mother's love

 _I am not long for this world, my heart struggles to beat and my breath grows shallow. My hour glass is running empty only a few grains remain now, I do not know how much longer I can hold._

 _But you are so small; How can I leave you?_

 _The life ahead of you will not be easy, I know this to be true. For I have seen how they treat those who have been chosen. But I believe in my heart that you are strong my precious little one, because from the moment I felt you I knew you would be strong._

 _I will be honest with myself just this one on my death bed with out my image to withhold I do not want this life for you. Any one else I would wish it upon them but not you my son, I can be selfish when it comes to you I can be anything if it means you are safe._

 _"Give me a moment alone with my son… please" I have never heard my voice this way never so weak and fragile. They move to protest but Lady Chiyo ushers them from the room I believe she understands I want just a moment alone with my son before the end._

 _I look at the small bundle on the pillow besides me "I love you Gaara" I whisper as I run the back of my hand over his cheek , he so pale and small._

 _How can I leave him alone?_

 _Do I have to?_

 _There must be away… you just have to know where to look._

 _If I demon can be sealed inside of my poor baby boy than my soul to can be sealed away._

 _But to what? How?_

 _I think I know it comes to me as my vision grows dark on the edges and I sway as I force my body to sit upright. I take one last look at you before letting my feet dangle from the bed by back to the door… my back to you._

 _My hand form the seals even as they shake my movements are strong because this is for you my beloved son. I'm almost done now just a little more the door behind me busts open I can hear them rushing to my side I was caught up I didn't hear the monitor beeping to signal my end but it was to late for them they can not stop me now._

 _My brother comes into my line of sighy and I give a weak smile "Secret Art: Sealing of Life" with those words the monitor flattened everything around rushes and sand floods the room and its dark for awhile but it doesn't say that way long because I was there next to you and you are so small. And I think how will you defend yourself but you won't have to now.._

 _ **Because Mother is here**_ _._


	2. A mother's plot a demons dismay

Hello all thank you for waiting for chapter two it took me a little time but I finally managed to get it done. Of course I had the chapter done two days ago but than it has to go through editing and I was a little lazy. Again sorry about that.

Please read and review.

CHAPTER TWO

A mother's plot a Demons Dismay

The Kazekage sat at his desk quietly flipping through the scattered papers, every now and again signing things that need his approval or jotting down notes that need to be discussed with the council. It was the same thing he did the day before and the day before that and the week before that and the month before that and we'll you get the point.

The red haired male would come into work before the dawn broke and stay even longer after dusk fell, only taking a short few hours between to rest. Which wasn't long at all seeing how he would shower sit on the roof top and watch over the sleeping city grab a quick snack and then be back in his office before anyone could really say he was gone at all.

And even then it wasn't by his choice that he had to leave his sister and brother forced him into abandoning his work. He suppose they thought he would get some much needed sleep but that was highly unlikely with the sand spirt Shukaku being revealed within him he didn't have a reason to sleep.

True he didn't have to worry about the one tail devouring his mind any longer the other being having settled down since Gaara prevented him from being absorbed in the fourth war but that didn't stop the lingering fear that clung to the kage like a wet blanket.

That and Mother sand tended to wonder off and cause misfortune in the village to those who whispered ill will on the red head. He just wished his siblings would understand that between the village the sand spirit and his mother he was far to busy for things like rest.

"My poor son, he looks exhausted" a gentle voice spoke. Purple eyes stared at the unaware red head a small frown pulling her mouth downward in a frown, turning to stare at the male next to her she sighed softly. The other being known as the one tails was currently using sand to knock over random objects in the oval office, books, lamps and coach cushions falling to the floor.

"Don't you even care? " she hissed floating over to the other.

"Why should I care? His your son Karura" the one tail hissed back. The two spirt beings made an odd pair one a loving mother who sealed away her very soul to protect her child even after death, the other a hateful demon who disliked everyone and considered mass murder a hobby.

"My poor baby is going to work myself into an early grave at this rate" floating over to Shukaku the doting mother cross her arms taking on a similar position as her son in battle.

"Which means he'll be putting you into a early grave with him so yes Shukaku you should care very much about the well being of Gaara-kun" she ranted being come in raged at the demons uncaring nature.

"You're the one who makes his life harder Karura, he boy can sleep but won't because you'll cause trouble" like to proud ninja in battle the two crossed words like kunai.

"Anyone who talks down about my son should suffer my wrath I'm his mother it's my job to protect him" was the snarled retorted.

"And all that aside my boys going to die alone and regretful that he never got to experience true companionship and love" she wouldn't back down she would make the annoying beast understand her point of view.

"So buy a whore" that wasn't the wisest thing to say Karura's eyes narrowed and her fist balled cocking back her arm she delivered a well deserved punch to the snarky demon sending him through the wall and out into the streets of Suna.

Floating over the female perched on the desk next to her son a sad look on her face as she took in the dark rings around his eyes, his complexion was even paler than usually and she just knew he wasn't eating enough. She closed her eyes and thought of what she could do for her baby but nothing was coming to mind until…

"Shukaku" her voice took on a motherly tone, any child would know to run and hide at this point nothing good came from it.

"What do you want? Think you can hit me like that than try… " Shukaku trailed off a nervous twitch pulling at his face at the smiling face of Karura . That smile was to sickly sweet to be anything good he slowly moved back ready to retreat back within his host to avoid whatever the female was plotting.

"We; meaning you and I are going to find Gaara a… " she paused for a small effected.

"Lover, mate, husband, wife what ever you want to call it we are going to find it" the women couldn't of looked more happy at the idea.

"No" was the short reply.

"No?!" the goard on the other side of the room shook violently, cork popping of add sand leaking down the side. Karura felt blind rage at the thought of the Shukaku believing for a second that he had a choice in the matter, playing dirty wasn't her style but the loving mother would pull out all the stops for her baby.

"You will help me you chubby raccoon or else I'll just take a trip to the leaf village" Said chubby raccoon narrowed his golden eyes. He didn't like being threatened nor did he think the women even had anything on him that she would even use against him.

"I'll just pop over too the nine tails and tell him all about how you want him to.. " a large clawed hand shot out and covered the women's mouth stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"Lies" he growled.

"Really now?" grabbing the demons wrist Karura narrowed her purple eyes.

"Then you'll have no issue with me heading over there now" Shukaku felted his stomach drop and bowed his head and they called him a monster.

"How will you have time to do that when we will be to busy finding the brat a person" Karura cheered and wrapped her arms around the one tail.

"Alright starring tomorrow we begin the operation "


End file.
